Rêveries amoureuses
by Magical Beings
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles: Jean rêve souvent de Mikasa: il désire l'embrasser, la câliner et aussi d'être sa chaise quand elle s'assoit ! [Drabbles non corrigés pour le moment et mises à jours irrégulières]
1. Baiser

**Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.  
**

* * *

**RÊVERIES AMOUREUSES  
**

* * *

**DRABBLE**

_Baiser_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

_Jean avait toujours voulu poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune asiatique d'une façon douce mais passionnée._

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent, timidement, Jean se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres gercées _grâce_ au froid de l'hiver s'écrasèrent sur celles de Mikasa. Des rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues, une réaction normale, pensa Jean. Il n'avait pas de quoi avoir honte, il l'embrassait, timidement, certes, mais il embrassait la fille de ses rêves ! Ce n'était pas rien.

Les mains de Jean saisirent les hanches de la soldate asiatique, ce geste était d'une tendresse inattendue. Mikasa, ne réagit pas, se laissa faire, perdue, ne sachant que faire. Il prolongea le baiser, ne voulant mettre fin à ce moment, l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie dont il ne se lassera de repasser en boucle dans sa tête.

Tout était parfait, digne d'un film adulé par des milliers de personnes. Les protagonistes étaient, tout deux, séduisants: Jean savait qu'il possédait un certain charisme malgré les railleries des autres soldats et Mikasa était...magnifique.

Ils rompirent leur baiser, le regard ancré profondément dans celui de l'autre, puis, ils se sourirent, détournant le regard, gênés mais heureux.

C'était leur première _fois_, mais aussi la plus mémorable.

_Jean sourit, serrant un peu plus le coussin contre lui sous le regard soupçonneux de ses camarades de chambre._

_\- A votre avis, il rêve de quoi ?_

_\- D'un truc déconseillé aux enfants._


	2. Intimité

**Précision:** les mises à jours seront irrégulières.

**Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

**RÊVERIES AMOUREUSES**

* * *

**DRABBLE  
**

_Intimité  
_

**_. . ._**

**_. ._**

**_._**

_Jean avait toujours souhaité avoir un peu d'intimité au moment où il se confessera.  
_

Ils étaient tout les deux, dans un lieu tranquille, pas d'Eren dans le coin, ou d'Armin, même si Jean trouvait que le blond était assez sympathique mais il voulait avoir un minimum d'intimité lors de sa confession, au moment où il avouera ses sentiments.

\- Mikasa, commença Jean, gêné. La concernée le regarda, une lueur curieuse dans les yeux. Il reprit, la voix tremblante: Mikasa, je voulais te dire, enfin, tu le sais peut-être déjà, mais je...t'aime. Et...

\- Tais-toi, Jean. Fit Mikasa, indifférente.

Ce fut un choc, un choc brutal pour Jean, qui la regarda, le visage décomposé.

\- M-Mikasa ? Balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu peux pas fermer ta gueule, Jean ?

_Jean se réveilla en sursaut, il vit un Eren furieux empoignant un oreiller.  
_

_\- La prochaine fois que tu parles ou que tu cries pendant que tu dors, je te jure qu'avec Connie, on te fais bouffer ce coussin !  
_

_\- J-Je... Fit Jean, toujours dans les vapes. _

_Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... Trop soulagé pour répondre à Eren, il se rendormit, espérant de ne pas le voir dans les parages lors de sa vraie déclaration._


	3. Larmes

_Merci à Marina pour sa review ! _

**Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, drabble non corrigé.**

* * *

**RÊVERIES AMOUREUSES**

* * *

**DRABBLE**

_Larmes_

_**. . .**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

_Jean avait toujours rêvé de la réconforter.__  
_

Jean la serrait contre lui, elle pleurait bruyamment. La vision de la jeune soldate chagrinée transperçait son cœur. Il décida par réflexe, de l'aider à dompter sa tristesse. Ils étaient seuls, la brise du soir était agréable, c'était un instant _particulier_. Les larmes de Mikasa finirent par disparaitre, un petit sourire se forma sur son visage pâle, Jean s'empourpra légèrement. Ils remarquèrent, tout deux, la proximité de leurs bouches, et un instant plus tard, leurs lèvres furent scellées en un tendre baiser.

_\- M-Mikasa, sois pas triste, je suis là... Formula Jean dans son sommeil, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, embrassant son oreiller.  
_

_Connie s'esclaffa tandis qu'Eren, hors de lui, écrasa un coussin sur le visage de Jean mettant ainsi, fin à sa chimère.  
_

_\- Eren !  
_

_\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Se défendit Eren._

_S'ensuit une longue dispute, une très longue dispute, comme d'habitude... _


End file.
